


I'm Addicted, But Conflicted

by LeedlingwithRageHappy



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, One-Shot, Present Tense, joelay - Freeform, practice writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 12:10:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4705586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeedlingwithRageHappy/pseuds/LeedlingwithRageHappy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joel and Ray don't want to hurt what they already have</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Addicted, But Conflicted

**Author's Note:**

> The title is a lyric from the song Crystal Beth by Isabella Maxey

Joel and Ray are good friends. They often get lunch together, spend time at each other's places outside of work, and Ray always gets a ride home from the older man. They're seen together so much that they become "JoelandRay" to their coworkers, as many claim they never see one without the other. Both men just shrug when it's brought up and always give the same answer: "We're just really good friends."

Sometimes, however, Ray will sit so close to Joel that their legs are touching, even if they both have enough space to sit apart. Joel doesn't mind though, secretly enjoying the warm touch.

More often than not, Ray notices how Joel will hold a stare longer than normal before both men turn away with noticeable blushes. Ray smiles to himself, loving every moment he gets to see Joel's dark brown eyes staring back at his own.

If either has to leave without the other, Joel and Ray will say goodbye with a quick hug and nobody bats an eyelash. Many of them even expect something more.

"You're sure you're just friends?" Someone will ask, and the two men nod with a small smile.

Just friends. 

The words begin to linger in both their minds, twisting their thoughts in uncomfortable ways. 

Suddenly, Ray notices how Joel will let his fingers linger on Ray's hand when handing him something, causing the younger to jerk his hand away and a small frown to form on Joel's face.

Joel begins to see how much time Ray spends with him and it bothers Joel to know that Ray is prioritizing him over so much else, so he starts making different plans in hopes that Ray will hang out with different friends. Ray doesn't understand why Joel never calls him anymore and recedes into his inner self.

From Joel's saddened demeanor to Ray's new reclusive attitude, the office turns into a frenzy, wondering just what happened to JoelandRay, who were happy just a couple weeks ago.

Ray gets cornered by the AH crew where he quickly reveals his doubts, panicked by the onslaught of his friends, while Joel is grabbed by Burnie, forced to stay in his office until he can no longer stand the heated glare from his coworker and tells him all that has happened in his mind. 

One crew and one owner later results in Joel and Ray shoved into each other's arms in the kitchen and the scampering of everyone except for the two celebrities of the office. 

Ray pushes himself away, but can't help miss the embrace of Joel. The older man doesn't look any happier as he glances at Ray and then the floor.

Having avoided each other for so long has taken a toll on both men, Ray giving into his emotions first.

"I miss you. I miss us. What happened?"

Joel, for the first time ever, nervously meets Ray's eyes. "I just thought you needed a break."

"A break from what? I love every moment we spend together...or when we did," Ray replies in a soft tone, tentatively taking a step towards Joel.

"But, what people were saying and the amount of time we were together, I-didn't it bother you?" Joel becomes confused, having troubles understanding the words that leave his mouth as he backs up and Ray keeps moving forward.

"No," Ray blinks. "I mean, at first their words got to me, but they're right. We're JoelandRay. What's so bad about that?" 

Joel feels himself back right into a table and he stops trying to get away from Ray. "I don't want to ruin that," Joel mumbles, latching his hands onto the table behind him for balance.

"We haven't talked for almost a month, I think that was the worst that could happen," Ray says without skipping a beat. 

Joel struggles to think of a reply but Ray bravely steps in again.

"I-I want us to be JoelandRay, I want the office whispering about us again. I just want to be with you, Joel."

The air in the room thickens and Joel stares at Ray's form folding in, his arms holding onto himself and his face turning towards the ground. Joel hopes Ray isn't crying and rushes forward to lift the younger man's face, making sure his touch is soft and gentle.

"You mean that?" Joel finally finds his voice to speak. Ray's face in his hands is a sight that nearly takes his breath away, seeing just a bit of a tear forming in Ray's eyes, but more so, the emotion and beauty in every aspect of his face.

"Yes, Joel," Ray laughs as his voice cracks slightly. 

All of the past conflict swirls in Joel and he shoves it away in favor of crushing Ray in a hug, nearly breaking down himself when he feels the smaller arms wrap around his waist. 

Neither say a word even after they pull apart. Then, people begin to filter into the kitchen and the two men quickly find a reclusive spot to say some final thoughts before going back to work.

"Close one," they both say at once and glance at each other with small smiles. 

"I suppose we should...," Ray trails and Joel nods his reply. 

They hug again but this time when they pull apart, Joel leans back in and places a small kiss on Ray's cheek. Ray blushes and gives Joel another quick hug before they both depart, happier than they had felt in a while.

At the end of the day, Joel, as usual, stops by the AH office, waiting patiently in the doorway as Ray rushes to save files and pack his belongings up. The young man hollers his goodbye that is followed by various murmurs and shouts of farewells before the door is closed and the two men are on their way. 

Biting his lip, Joel reaches for Ray's swinging hand and tangles it up in his own, holding back a wide smile as Ray looks up at him in surprise. Once recovered, Ray grins at Joel, then slightly pressing himself into the older man's side, falling in love with the touch he had missed so much. 

As Joel and Ray leave the office, others do not miss the obvious embrace being shared, but only let out a sigh of relief, happy with knowing that everything is finally back to normal.


End file.
